


Old Scars. Soft Kisses

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Sweetness, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG





	

“What is this?” Sansa asked breathless in his neck, while her hands traveled over his sweaty back towards his neck.

“Just another old wound, little bird,” he breathed in the crook of her neck after he had reached his own completion, moments ago.

He rolled off of her and she snuggled up to his body under the soft and warm furs in her chamber back in Winterfell.

“I know every scar on your body, my love,” she said, trailing her finger through his chest hair. “But I don’t know this one.”

She crawled over his chest, to get a better look at his neck.

Sansa frowned as she traced the rim of his old wound.

“Was that a bite wound, Sandor?”

“Yes, it was. I got I when I traveled with your sister.”

“Oh, what happened?” she asked and Sandor chuckled at the memory.

“Thanks to your sister, I got a bounty on my head after I had to save her at the Inn. I told you this story more than once,” he said and Sansa nodded.

“Well I was bitten by someone who wanted the bounty,” he said. “I was so pissed at your sister. She even came up with the buggering idea of burning it out with a stick.”

Sansa listened with interest to every word he spoke.

“In the end, I allowed her to clean and sew it up.”

Sansa snorted and Sandor frowned.

“That figures,” Sansa said. “The stitches are all crooked.”

When Sandor started to laugh, she shot him an irritated glance.

“What?” she asked, irritated. “If she had paid a little more attention in our lessons with Septa Mordane, she would have been able to sew it up properly and it would have healed better.”

“Yes, but at least now I have you to sew up any potential wound I might get,” he said, smiling.

“Yes, that you have, my love,” she said, placing several soft kisses on the scar of his bite wound. “My brave Hound has me now to patch him up.”


End file.
